Totally Awesome Fanfic
by IKindOfSuckAtWriting
Summary: A crack crossover. Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter, Sherlock and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Damon was furious. Stefan refused to sing with him.. AGAIN! It was just so mean! When they were kids they did these great duets. And when Ele- oh shoot –Katherine showed up she actually fell for their singing (or so they thought). Then she joined in. They were totally awesome. Damon sighed. And then he sighed again. Then he killed a random stranger. "Damn. Doesn't make me feel any better.." Damon muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

At the other side of the world another evil guy whowasntsoevileither-justlikedamon was sitting at the Slytherin table at Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -DÔH-). He was daydreaming about the great Zefron. He sighed and then he sighed again. Then he killed a rando- No wait. He didn't. He's a pussy. He wished he was as great a singer as Zac Efron was. He actually wàs pretty good, if you could believe Moaning Myrtle (Seriously? The name?). He used to sing in the broken girls' bathroom, but he got caught by that Potter kid once (What the hell was he doing there..?) so he just sang in the Prefects' bathroom. The mermaid on the wall liked his singing too. And his appearance. But who didn't? Draco thought, smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco jumped on the table, ruining all the delicious food, and struck a pose. Suddenly there was music and he started singing.

You don't know what you do to me

Let me tell you, how you make me feel

His dancing was awesome too, you know..

I need your loving

It's so good to me

He jumped over to the Ravenclaw table.

I can't even sleep – OH!

Boy, you got me weak – YEAH!

Then he jumped over to the Hufflepuff table.

My heart is on fire since you put that thing on me

You put that thing on me, that thing, baby

Edward Cu- Sorry, Cedric Diggory was staring at him. Open-mouthed. Just like all the other kids. And the professors.

Then he jumped over to the Gryffindor table. He had finally reached his goal.

Oooooh! Baby, baby, baby, baby, mezmerized

Harry Potter was dumbstruck. Draco ended his little song grinning. And it sounded awesome.

Ooooooooooooooooh! Baby, baby, baby, baby, mezmerized


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was in deep shock. Ron was talking about this chocolate cake he had had for dessert. "Oh my Wizard God. Oh my God. Oh my fucking God," Harry kept saying. "He was singing. Oh my God." "And OH MY GOD, that DELICIOUS.. taste! I just.. I just can't believe it." "I can't believe it. I mean, I knew he could sing, I caught him once in the broken girls' bathroom.." Ron suddenly stopped talking and stared at Harry. "Wait. What were you doing there?" "Nothing," Harry replied. "Oh okay. Oh my God, did you TASTE that? I mean, the structure was just SO GOOD!" "But that he could JUMP that far? I really didn't have a clue. Damn it! I thought I FINALLY knew everything about that bitch there was to know. I mean, ofcourse I know he's madly in love with me. You should read the fanfiction, everybody LOVES us. We're like.. Let me think.. SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT." "I wonder who invented chocolate.. I want to owl this person. I really do." They climbed through the portrait hole and found Hermione and Ginny watching Grey's Anatomy and crying their eyes out because some bloke called George died.


	5. Chapter 5

No! This couldn't be happening! WHY GEORGIE? Why didn't they kill that annoying Derek person? That poor Georgie.. He was so cute.. Damon had thought watching Grey's Anatomy would make him happy again, but instead he was crying his eyes out. His life really sucked.. (ha-ha.. SUCKED.) He sighed (again) and starting singing. All alone..

Such a lonely day

And it's mine

The most loneliest day of my life

Another sigh.

Such a lonely day

Should be banned

It's a day that I can't stand

He stood up and started belting.

The most loneliest day of my life

The most loneliest day of my life

Then suddenly someone else started singing.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

Damon turned around slowly and gasped.

And I've seen how heartless the world can be

And I've seen you crying

It felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best to make you see

Damon couldn't believe this was really happening.

Cause Damon, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

Little Jeremy was coming closer now. And then another voice joined in. It was all so confusing.

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

Cause it don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Alaric was grinning down at him from the top of the stairs.

Now I know it ain't easy

No, it ain't easy! Damon sang.

But it ain't hard trying

It's SO hard trying

Everytime I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me, tell me

Cause baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Something inside Damon snapped at that moment.

Well, I still have trouble

I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons, but I don't need them

He shook his head.

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Elena suddenly appeared.

Damon, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

And then, finally, there was Stefan..

Cause it don't matter what'll come to be

A tear escaped Damon's eye. He embraced his little brother and together they sang the last words of the song.

Our love is all we need to make it through


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was sitting in his bedroom, softly strumming his guitar.

I want to be Mrs. Nerimon

So we can build a little house with a lawn  
And watch our love go on and on and on and on and  
Nerimon

In the kitchen Alex was making a cup of tea. Suddenly he thought it would be nice if he asked Charlie if he wanted a cup of tea too. He did love tea.

I'm fairly certain you're the one for me  
They'll stream our wedding on BlogTV  
and be officiated by John Green  
So Alex please say yes

Alex was staring at Charlie.

"What were you just singing?" "Duet With Myself." "No, you were not. Your other self isn't here. It's impossible." "Eh.." "You were singing Mrs. Nerimon."


	7. Chapter 7

John rapidly walked up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. He stepped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it. "Sherlock! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Sherlock was sitting on John's bed with his eyes closed. "Pen." John sighed and handed Sherlock the pen that he was always carrying with him because Sherlock ALWAYS needed a pen. His eyes widened when he saw that Sherlock started to write on his blanket (which was by the way orange). "KTHXBYE," he wrote. "Wha- Seriously, Sherlock. Get out." Sherlock sighed. "This is my bedroom now, it's easier for me to concentrate here. You can have my old bedroom. Goodbye." John knew that Sherlock had won -as always-, so he left the room. He then realized he had never seen Sherlock's bedroom before. He walked down the stairs and curiously opened the door to his new bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes.


End file.
